SQUELCHER (OngNiel)
by Strang Kang
Summary: Daniel punya satu maid yang dapat mengurus segalanya, termasuk urusan selangkangannya. WARN! Mature Area. Full of explicit content. Ongniel Fanfiction, Top!KangDaniel x Bot!OngSeongwoo


**[SQUELCHER]**

 **.**

 **Top!Daniel x Bot!Ong**  
 **.**  
 **Oneshoot series**  
 **.**  
 **MATURE!**  
 **Porn without plots**

* * *

"Tuan."

Daniel masih setia memejamkan matanya walau samar terdengar suara tepat di samping telinga.

"Tuan bangun."

Lagi. Kali ini dapat Daniel rasakan ada beban di atas tubuhnya.

"Kau harus bangun."

 _Fuck_! Sial, sosok itu mulai lancang menggesekkan pantatnya tepat di ereksi pagi Daniel.

"Sshh.. hentikan." Desis Daniel menahan pinggang sosok di atasnya agar tidak bergerak lebih jauh.

"Eung? Hentikan apa?" Tanya suara itu polos.

Daniel akhirnya memutuskan membuka mata, menatap penuh intimidasi pada sosok di atasnya.

 _Maid_ miliknya, Ong Seongwoo.

"Kau sudah membangunkanku dan adikku di bawah sana."

Seongwoo itu terkekeh. Bukannya takut malah mengenyahkan cengkraman tangan sang tuan dari pinggangnya dan beringsut makin ke bawah.

"Benarkah? Biar ku periksa untukmu, tuan."

Wajah Seongwoo sudah tepat berada di depan ereksi Daniel. Tangan lentiknya dengan cekatan menurunkan _boxer_ serta _brief_ milik sang tuan hingga sesuatu buas di dalam sana berdiri menantang.

"Ah benar, dia bangun." Seongwoo tersenyum polos menatap Daniel sambil menggesekkan pipinya pada penis itu.

"Sshh.. sial."

Otak Daniel sudah merangkai puluhan sekenario gila untuk menidurkan adik kecilnya. Mungkin _maid_ nya ini akan berbaik hati mengurus ereksinya dengan tangan, mulut atau bahkan lubang sempitnya. Daniel menyukai opsi manapun diantara ketiganya.

Tapi tanpa di sangka, Seongwoo malah berdiri meninggalkan Daniel dan penisnya yang mengerang kecewa.

"Jja.. karena tuan sudah bangun, aku akan mulai memasak sekarang."

Setelah itu Seongwoo berlalu begitu saja dengan langkah antusias keluar dari kamar Daniel. Lengkap dengan pemandangan belah pantat tercetak dibalik kemeja putih kebesaran yang sedikit transparan.

Dialah Ong Seongwoo, maid Daniel yang nakal, maid Daniel yang jalang.

* * *

Daniel punya satu unit rumah jauh dari keramaian. Tinggal seorang diri hanya ditemani seorang _maid_ yang membantunya mengurus seluruh isi rumah. Walau sejujurnya harus ia akui itu merupakan pekerjaan yang berat mengingat rumahnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan dari hunian milik direktur perusahaan ternama? Daniel bisa saja mempekerjakan banyak maid dan membuat pekerjaan rumah tidak memberatkan untuk mereka. Tapi tidak, Daniel tidak suka keramaian. Apalagi di tempat pribadinya.

Daniel hanya butuh satu orang yang bisa mengurus semuanya. Dan beruntungnya ia menemukan Ong Seongwoo dari sekian panjang antrian. Hebatnya lagi karena _maid_ nya itu tidak hanya pintar mengurus rumah, tapi juga selangkangannya.

 _ **Cklek**_

 _ **Tap tap tap**_

Dapat Seongwoo dengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Siapa lagi, pasti tuannya. Mencoba tidak terlihat peduli, Seongwoo masih senantiasa membelakangi arah datangnya Daniel, hanya fokus pada sup yang tengah ia masak. Sambil sesekali menunggingkan pantat sintalnya untuk menggoda sang tuan.

Seongwoo yakin ia cukup terlihat menggoda saat ini. Hanya berbekal satu lembar kemeja putih tanpa sesuatu apapun di dalamnya, termasuk celana dalam. Lalu mengenakan apron hitam dengan tali menggantung di leher dan mengikat pinggang rampingnya.

Seongwoo yakin pantatnya pasti terlihat menggiurkan. Dan Daniel di sana memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar.

 _ **Plak**_

"Aakh! Tuan.." Seongwoo memekik kaget mendapat satu tamparan tepat di pantat.

"Kau sengaja ya?" Bisik Daniel kali ini sambil meremas si bongkahan bulat.

"Ngghh.. apanya sengaja? Ini kebiasaanku." Bela Seongwoo membuat Daniel terkekeh.

"Ya kebiasaanmu untuk menggodaku."

Setelah itu Daniel menjauh begitu saja tanpa berniat melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Padahal Seongwoo sudah mengharapkannya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Aku ada _meeting_ hari ini." Perintah Daniel memulai membaca koran pagi.

Selang lima menit Seongwoo sudah selesai menyajikan sup yang ia buat lengkap dengan beberapa piring kecil pelengkap.

Seongwoo berdiri tak jauh dari Daniel, memastikan dirinya cukup tanggap jika sang tuan meminta sesuatu.

Seisi ruangan hening. Hanya terdengar denting sendok dan sumpit pada mangkuk dan piring. Selang beberapa menit Seongwoo lihat Daniel telah meneguk habis gelas berisi air mineral dan itu artinya acara sarapan sang tuan sudah selesai.

"Susu pagiku." Ucap Daniel sambil mengelap ujung bibir.

Seongwoo tersenyum. Tangan lentiknya dengan cekatan meringkas seluruh piring, mangkuk maupun gelas yang ada dihadapan Daniel. Hingga meja makan luas itu kini telah bersih.

Seongwoo melangkah mendekat dengan perlahan. Menatap mata tajam Daniel dengan berani sambil melepas apron disusul meloloskan empat kancing kemejanya. Lalu menaiki meja makan, duduk tepat di hadapan Daniel.

Daniel memamerkan _smirk_ nya. Si jalang kembali berulah.

Dengan gerakan seduktif Seongwoo menyibak satu sisi kemeja miliknya hingga bahu kanan dan putingnya terpampang jelas.

"Susu pagimu, tuan." Saji Seongwoo sambil sedikit membusurkan dada.

 _Hmm menarik. Tapi mari kita bermain sebentar._

Daniel semakin menyamankan punggungnya pada senderan kursi. Mencoba bersikap tidak tertarik walau gairahnya mulai naik.

"Aku tidak yakin putingmu mampu memberikan susu pagi yang ku minta."

"Kenapa tidak kau coba?" Tantang Seongwoo makin berani.

Dengan itu Daniel meraih pinggang Seongwoo agar makin membusur mendekat. Satu tangan yang lain mengusap puting itu sekilas menyebabkan Seongwoo mendesah samar. Lalu segera membenamkan wajahnya di sana.

"Aah.."

Daniel mulai mengulum puting Seongwoo. Memainkannya perlahan dengan lidah panasnya. Seongwoo tidak bisa diam, menggeliat tidak sabaran karena gerakan Daniel yang terasa mempermainkannya.

"Umhh.. tuan."

Daniel tersenyum dalam kulumannya. Setelah itu menghadiahkan gigitan sedikit keras hingga Seongwoo mengerang keras.

"Aakh tuan!" Tangan Seongwoo reflek meraih surai Daniel. Meremasnya kuat bukan untuk mengenyahkan malah membuatnya makin terbenam.

Daniel selalu puas dengan reaksi Seongwoo yang haus akan sentuhan. Langkah selanjutnya Daniel menyedot kuat-kuat puting itu.

"MMPPH TUAN!"

 _Tunggu dulu..._

 _A –apa ini?_

Daniel melepas bibirnya seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia rasakan. Dan benar saja, dapat ia lihat ada cairan putih menetes dari sana.

Daniel menatap Seongwoo penuh pertanyaan dan hanya dibalas tatapan sayu sarat akan gairah oleh Seongwoo.

"Jelaskan." Perintah Daniel

"A _–_ aku meminta dokter Choi untuk membuatku bisa mengeluarkan susu." Jelas Seongwoo gugup. Tapi Daniel masih diam menyeramkan, tampak tidak puas dengan penjelasan Seongwoo.

"A _–_ aku tidak tau, dia _–_ dia hanya menyuntikkan sesuatu yang tidak ku mengerti di sekitar putingku. A _–_ aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu tuan, ma _–_ maafkan aku." Seongwoo menundukkan wajahnya takut-takut. Takut Daniel marah. Tangannya bahkan bergerak gelisah memainkan kemejanya hingga kusut.

"Angkat wajahmu, lihat aku." Titah Daniel dan Seongwoo menurut.

Daniel memamerkan smirk andalan, tangannya mergerak meraih pipi tembam Seongwoo. Mengusapnya hati-hati bagai sosok di hadapannya itu adalah barang antik.

"Kalau begitu, aku tidak seharusnya menyianyiakannya bukan?"

"Huh?"

Daniel segera menarik tubuh Seongwoo dari meja dan berakhir jatuh dalam pangkuannya. Seongwoo terkejut, reflek mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh Daniel.

"AAKH!"

Lagi-lagi Daniel menggingit puting Seongwoo. Lanjut menyedotnya kuat-kuat secara berulang hingga susu Seongwoo keluar banyak.

Sekejap Daniel berubah bagai bayi kehausan. Seongwoo kewalahan. Tidak tau harus melampiaskannya ke mana dan berakhir meremas surai Daniel.

"Umhh.. ini enak. Lebih enak dari susu pagiku biasanya." Puji Daniel membuat pipi Seongwoo maki memerah malu.

"Aku mau mencoba yang satunya."

Setelah mengucapkannya, dengan tidak sabaran Daniel menarik paksa kemeja Seongwoo yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, menyebabkan dua kancing tersisa lepas dari tempatnya. Daniel segera menyingkap kemeja itu turun tertahan pada siku.

Bahu Seongwoo sepenuhnya terlihat. Dada, perut, penis yang sedikit tegang, hingga paha mulus yang mengangkang dipangkuannya.

"Jalangku."

Daniel meraup puting Seongwoo yang belum terjamah. Menggigitnya beberapa kali sebelum menyedotnya kuat-kuat.

"MMPPH!"

Seongwoo mendongakkan kepalanya. Maniknya terpejam tenggelam karena kenikmatan. Dapat ia rasakan air susunya keluar deras. Daniel benar-benar gila.

Puas telah meminum banyak, Daniel akhirnya menyudahi acara menyusunya. Tubuh Seongwoo terasa lemas tidak lagi bertenaga di pangkuan Daniel. Padahal Daniel tidak melakukan hal lebih dari sekedar menyusu.

"Lelah?" Tanya Daniel sambil mengusap surai Seongwoo lembut.

Seongwoo mengangguk. Perlahan menggerakkan pantatnya untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Tapi penismu tegang, tuan."

"Dia sudah bangun sejak melihatmu di pantry tadi."

"Mau ku bantu?"

"Jika kau masih punya tenaga untuk melayaniku." Sehorny-horny nya Daniel, ia akan tetap mempertimbangkan batasan Seongwoo.

Dan berita bagusnya, Seongwoo tidak pernah menolaknya. Mungkin Seongwoo terlihat lelah, tapi percayalah ia selalu kuat melayani gairah Daniel hingga sang tuan memutuskan berhenti. "Tentu saja, tuan."

Seongwoo beranjak dari pangkuan Daniel. Kembali merangkak menaiki meja. Melepas kemejanya yang sudah tidak layak pakai, mempertontonkan tubuh telanjangnya yang menggoda. Sinar matahari pagi yang masuk dari celah jendela membuat tubuh itu makin terlihat menggiurkan.

Seongwoo menunggingkan tubuhnya. Mempertontonkan lubang merah yang ternyata telah tersumpal _buttplug_ berukuran sedang tepat ke hadapan Daniel.

Lagi-lagi Daniel menyunggingkan _smirk_ , takjub dengan tingkah jalang _maid_ pribadinya itu. "Kau sudah mempersiapkannya ya?"

Seongwoo menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang berusaha menangkap manik tajam Daniel.

"Karena aku tau kau akan buru-buru dan tidak sempat mempersiapkan lubangku. Aku hanya tidak ingin berakhir sulit berjalan karena ukuran penismu cukup besar, tuan." Jelas Seongwoo dengan wajah polos. Berbeda sekali dengan kelakuannya.

 _ **Plak**_

"Ummph!" Satu tamparan keras di pantat Seongwoo dapatkan. Dapat ia rasakan _buttplug_ yang bersarang pada lubangnya perlahan ditarik lepas hingga tanpa sadar Seongwoo mendesah kecewa karena merasa lubangnya kosong.

Daniel terkekeh lagi. Kali ini tangannya bergerak meloloskan penisnya yang sudah terasa sesak dalam balutan celana bahan dan ikat pinggang.

 _ **Plak**_

"Mmpph.. tuan."

Desahan Seongwoo makin membuat penis Daniel berdiri tegang. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk mengocok penisnya agar lebih siap. Sedangkan satunya lagi meraih pinggang Seongwoo semakin mendekat.

"Terima ini jalang."

 _ **JLEB**_

"AAKH! AAHH TUAN.. pe _–_ penuh!"

Tidak ingin berbaik hati menunggu Seongwoo menyesuaikan diri, Daniel segera bergerak cepat menyodok lubang merah itu.

"Ugh _–_ ahh tuan!"

Daniel mekin mencengkeram pinggang Seongwoo. Kali ini ikut menggerakkan tubuh itu untuk bergerak berlawanan arah dengan tusukan penisnya.

Tangan Seongwoo sudah tidak mampu menahan tubuh atasnya, berakhir meletakkan kepalanya terbenam pada meja berlapis kaca dingin.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Seongwoo memiringkan wajahnya, mencoba melehat ke arah lubangnya dengan sumpalan penis besar Daniel. "Sangat _–_ eunghh tuan ini enak _–_ AHH!"

Daniel makin kesetanan saat dirasa remasan lubang Seongwoo begitu nikmat. Genjotan cepat dan kasar Daniel lakukan tanpa mengindahkan Seongwoo yang sudah kelabakan mencoba mengais napas. "Sshh lubangmu kenapa masih tetap sempit walau sudah tersumpal _buttplug_ sebelumnya?"

"Ngah _–_ ah bukankah sudah jelas? Karena ukuran _buttplug_ tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan penismu, tuan. Aah yah di sana tuan di sana _–_ eungh!"

Daniel menuruti keinginan Seongwoo. Menumbuk titik yang sama secara berulang. Tangan Seongwoo mengais permukaan licin kaca mencoba mencari pelampiasan walau mustahil.

Melihat itu, Daniel berbaik hati mendekat. Mengangkat tubuh Seongwoo untuk bangun bertimpu pada lutut. Daniel menuntun wajah Seongwoo untuk menoleh ke belakang untuk ia raup bibir tipis merahnya.

Kedua lengan Daniel merengkuh tubuh Seongwoo. Bergerilya mempermainkan puting, perut, penis dan paha dalamnya. Napas Seongwoo makin putus-putus tapi Daniel enggan melepas ciuman.

Ini gila, Daniel memberinya terlalu banyak. Genjotan di lubangnya bahkan tidak memelan dan tuannya itu malah menghadiahkan sentuhan memabukkan diseluruh titik sensitifnya.

"Mmph _–_ ngah hah.."

Akhirnya Daniel melepas ciumannya. Beralih turun mencumbu leher Seongwoo yang mendongak jenjang.

"Aku ingin menghajarmu seharian." Bisik Daniel di sana.

"Tapi tuan eungh.. _meeting_ mu.."

Daniel mendadak tersadar. Selalu seperti ini, sesi panas dengan Seongwoo selalu membuatnya lupa segalanya.

Daniel memelankan genjotannya, melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kiri. Menghitung beberapa waktu tersisa yang memungkinkan ia menuntaskan sesi panas paginya ini.

"Ah benar, sayang sekali aku hanya punya 30 menit tersisa. Bukankah itu berarti aku tidak boleh memakan banyak waktu?"

Daniel kembali memposisikan tubuh Seongwoo untuk menungging hingga membuat tautan penisnya terlepas. Tangannya bergerak mengocok adik kecilnya yang sudah tegang itu sekilas sebelum kembali menusuk lubang Seongwoo dan menggenjotnya cepat.

"NYAAH! AHH MMPHH YAH!"

Seongwoo mendongakkan kepala. Bibirnya terbuka lebar menyuarakan desahan disertai teriakan, pelampiasan dari rasa nikmat berlebihan yang Daniel berikan.

"Sshh.. aku hampir sampai, Seongwoo. Kenapa lubangmu semakin mengetat?!"

"Karena _–_ ugh karena lubangku menyukainya. Yah terus _–_ mmh ku mohon lebih cepat, tuan." Mohon Seongwoo dengan manik berkaca-kaca.

"Begini?" Daniel menusuk lubang Seongwoo dalam-dalam lengkap dengan senyum menyeramkan.

"MMPH TUAN YAH YAH!"

Tatapan Daniel beralih ke bawah. Meja makan sudah kotor oleh sperma Seongwoo. Entah berapa kali _maid_ nya itu mendapat pelepasan diam-diam.

Lalu beralih pada tautan penisnya. Lihatlah, lubang Seongwoo sudah memerah, menunjukkan betapa gila genjotan yang telah penis Daniel lakukan.

Lubang itu terlihat mengerut kuat membungkus penis Daniel, timbul tenggelam seakan ingin memakannya rakus. Pemandangan favoritnya.

Daniel bersusah payah meraih ponsel. Membuka kamera cepat dan mengambil beberapa gambar.

"Tu _–_ tuan, apa yang kau lakukan _–_ eungh?"

"Mengabadikanmu sayang."

Wajah Seongwoo makin memerah. Tidak bisa membedakan antara kenikmatan dan menahan malu.

Daniel meletakkan ponselnya asal saat dirasa penisnya makin membesar di dalam sana. Menandakam pelepasannya makin dekat.

"Aku hampir."

"Eungh _–_ di dalam tuan, keluarkan di dalam."

Dan beberapa kali tusukan dalam, akhirnya Daniel sampai. Menembakkan spermanya di dalam lubang sempit Seongwoo. Seongwoo juga mendapat pelepasannya. Menyebabkan lubang miliknya berkedut meremas penis Daniel yang masih mencoba menuntaskan sperma yang keluar.

"Ugh tuan, penuh." Keluh Seongwoo menatap takut-takut pada Daniel.

Daniel yang masih mencoba menormalkan napas akhirnya melepas tautan penisnya, menyebabkan beberapa lelehan sperma ikut keluar karena lubang Seongwoo tidak mampu menampung seluruh cairan Daniel.

"Kemari."

Daniel menarik tubuh Seongwoo untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Menyuruh _maid_ cantiknya itu untuk berlutut pada lantai. Setelahnya Daniel mengarahkan batang penisnya yang sudah mulai lemas ke arah bibir tipis menggoda milik Seongwoo.

"Bersihkan sayang."

Seongwoo menurut. Menatap manik tajam Daniel dengan pandangan berkabut, belum surut sepenuhnya dari badai gairah. Jari lentiknya mulai meraih penis Daniel lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Mencoba membersihkan dari sisa-sisa pelepasan.

Daniel menghadiahkan usapan lembut pada surai Seongwoo selagi _maid_ cantik itu melakukan tugasnya. Hingga saat dirasa semuanya cukup dan waktunya tidak lagi banyak, Daniel menarik lepas penisnya.

 _ **Plop**_

"Pintar. Aku akan menghadiahkanmu eskrim nanti malam." Ujar Daniel sambil membenarkan celana serta kemejanya yang sedikit berantakan.

Manik Seongwoo membulat antusias mendengar favoritnya disebut. "Benarkah?"

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebanyak yang kau mau. Tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?"

Daniel tersenyum menggoda. Membungkukkan badan agar sejajar dengan wajah Seongwoo. Meraih wajah cantik itu mendekat dan berbisik pelan tepat di depan bibir.

"Persiapkan lubangmu nanti malam. Besok _weekend_ dan akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan turun dari ranjangku seharian."

 _ **Blush**_

Tampaknya Seongwoo benar-benar harus mempersiapkan diri untuk tetap terjaga dan melayani gairah buas Daniel.

Tuannya yang panas.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **END**


End file.
